Heaven Help the Boy
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: Steve has a crush on Natasha, but he's hopeless at making a move. Bucky's tired of watching his best friend moon over the redhead and decides to give their relationship a little assistance. In the process, he kindles his own romance with a lovely student named Wanda.
1. A Shade of Twitterpated

"You gonna stare at her all day or are you gonna talk to her this time?"

Steve jumped in surprise at the sound of his best friend's voice and scowled. "I don't stare, Bucky."

"Right, you just gaze with adoration."

The tips of his ears turned red, indicating that he was embarrassed. With a quick glance to make sure Natasha hadn't overheard them, he punched Bucky's arm. "Shut up."

"Not until you ask that gorgeous redhead on a date. You're so obvious that it's painful. Romanoff is never gonna know how you feel unless you tell her. I don't understand why you didn't ask her out when she was tutoring you last month."

"Asking your tutor out would have been a sleazy move and we'd both have felt uncomfortable if I had. I'm just biding my time."

"Sure, until another guy realises what a knockout she is and gets to her before you do. Then I'll have to watch you be all angsty and sad for the rest of the school year. That's appealing." He tsked and ran a hand through his hair. "Steve, you're my best friend, but this is embarrassing. I know you're not skilled with women, but don't you think you can get a little gumption and ask her on a date?"

"She'd probably laugh in my face."

"Now you're being ridiculous. Natasha isn't that kind of person and you can't assume how she'd respond because you don't know her mind. For all you know, she might like you too, but she's just waiting for you to be assertive. Women like that."

"Okay, okay. You do have a point, but I don't even know if we'd be good together. Our personalities could be incompatible."

"Steve, you overthink things way too much. It's a miracle that you haven't had a nervous breakdown with all of that mental gymnastics."

Steve sighed and leaned against his locker. He knew Bucky was right, but he just got intimidated around Natasha. He didn't think logically whenever that happened. His eyes glanced at her again and felt his heart tug. She stood across the hall, currently talking to a few girls from dance class. She hadn't changed, so she still wore her leotard and tutu. Her shoes were in her hand and she wore a pair of tennis shoes, probably for the comfort after a hard day of practicing ballet.

Natasha looked up and she saw Steve watching her. She gave him a little smile and said something to the other girls before making her way to him. A knot began to form in his throat and his palms got sweaty. _Shit_. He shouldn't have been staring.

"Hey, guys." The redhead addressed both of them, but her eyes were locked onto Steve.

"Hi, Natasha." He gave her a tentative smile.

"Hey," Bucky replied, giving his friend a side eye. He was going to say something else, but his cell phone rang and he took a few steps away to answer it. "Excuse me."

Natasha nodded and turned to Steve. "How've you been? We haven't talked since our last tutoring session."

"Oh, I'm good. Your tutoring paid off. I got a 97 on my biology test."

"Really? That's amazing, Steve! I told you could do it!" She raised her hand for a high five and he reciprocated. "Those flash cards really came in handy, didn't they?" She nudged him with her arm and he couldn't fight the grin that showed on his face.

"Yeah. I take back what I said about them being for little kids."

"Good. Flash cards work for everyone, so I'm glad that you've come to your senses." She glanced at his messenger bag where he kept a sketchpad and a few charcoal pencils just in case he got inspiration to doodle something during the day.

"Have you drawn anything lately?"

Everyone at school knew Steve was a talented drawer, but Natasha was one of the few who really admired his talent. Before she came to the school library to tutor him, he'd been drawing a picture of a bird's nest with the eggs starting to hatch. He'd been so into the drawing that he hadn't noticed Natasha's arrival. Only when she'd called his name had he looked up, surprised to see her standing over him.

They talked about his drawing talent and she told him about her love for ballet. It was clear that they shared a commonality in their passion for the arts, so Steve wasn't as nervous around her when she tutored him, but he still had anxiety chatting with her. He knew she liked him in a friendly way, but he doubted that she could ever feel something more.

"Just a few sketches here and there. All of the exams we've been getting have cut into my free time."

"Ugh, same here. I'll be happy when we graduate and speaking of graduation, Thor is having a party tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm, and I was wondering if you would be there." She bit her upper lip casually and Steve was certain she hadn't meant to be seductive, but he really wanted to trap that lip between his own and feel its plumpness against his mouth.

He coughed. "Thor's a good friend of mine, so of course I'll be there. I never miss his Friday night parties."

"Good. I'm not a big partier myself, but I'll show up too. Maybe we could find a quiet corner and you could draw me...if you want."

Steve's eyes widened as big as a couple of saucers. "Seriously?"

"Yes, silly. You've got a wonderful talent and I can see you going places with it. I've seen your drawings of your parents and your friends, so I thought maybe you'd like to do my portrait. I know a party isn't the ideal place for that-"

"It's fine. The Odinson mansion is big enough that we'll be able to find some place private to do it. There's a room on the other side of the house where I've drawn pictures of his family for their Christmas portraits. I don't think they'd mind if we used it. After all, they do let him throw parties. That's more than what most parents would do."

Thor's parents, Odin and Frigga, were one of the wealthiest families in the world - Frigga was a distant relative to the Queen of England, so nobility was in their blood - and they owned two homes in the state, one in the city and the country. The Odinson mansion was a place they renovated years ago, but they only stayed there one month out of the year due to their love for living in the city. Hence, why Thor was allowed to throw parties there. It was usually messy, but at least the mansion would be in use and not sit on the property with no one in it.

"True. He's so lucky that his parents want to keep that house in use since they don't really live there." Natasha looked at her watch. "Wow, it's already three o'clock! I'd better get going. I have stuff to do before the party." She stepped closer to Steve and placed her hand on his arm and pecked his cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you then," he replied. With a smile and a wave, she was gone and he was left standing there watching her leave. Steve could still smell the scent of her vanilla blossom lotion wafting in the air after she'd gone. It took him a few minutes before he started walking down the hall. Little did he know that Bucky had been seen him from behind a corner that led to the men's restroom.

"Not bad, Steve. You weren't a total trainwreck." He pulled out his phone and sent his friend a text to meet him at his house at five o'clock. Bucky decided that he'd give Steve a hand with his attire for the party tonight. With a little luck, the blond would end up leaving the mansion with Natasha as his girlfriend.


	2. A Ride Home

Once Steve and Natasha were several feet away from his position, Bucky stepped out of his hiding space and tapped his chin thoughtfully. Since they were all going to be at Thor's party, that gave him the perfect opportunity to prepare Steve to look his best.

Bucky knew his best friend had a few good shirts in the back of his closet that he rarely wore, and they'd be great to wear to a party. One in particular was a dark blue button down shirt that could easily be worn as casual or formal attire. If he remembered correctly, it was tight on Steve's muscles and bulged when he flexed his arms. Natasha wasn't impressed strictly by a man's muscles, but she'd still appreciate seeing him in that shirt.

_What should he wear with it, though? Maybe a pair of relaxed black jeans. Black goes well with everything. Oh, but he only has one pair of boots and they're black too. Would that be too much black or should he just wear dark blue jeans instead and the boots with the shirt? Maybe he should just wear a comfortable pair of tennis shoes._

Bucky's mind was so focused on what Steve's outfit should be for the party that he didn't pay enough attention to his surroundings and he bumped into someone. A feminine "Oh!" was uttered from their lips as a book fell to the ground, spilling several papers as it landed.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I-Wanda!" He interrupted his apology and a smile spread on his lips once his eyes met hers.

Her expression was soft as she replied, "Hi, Bucky."

As he aided her in her retrieval of her papers, he took notice of her clothes. She wore her hair in a messy bun, a red halter top with a black shawl around her waist, a loose black skirt that stopped just at the knees, black fishnets and a pair of ankle boots. There was never a day when he didn't see her wearing black or red. Those were two of her favorite colors and darker tones were more appealing on her person - or so she said; Bucky thought she could pull off neons and pastels, too, but he was a little biased since he thought she'd look good in a paper sack.

"Sorry about that. I should've been watching where I was going."

"Oh, it's okay. No harm done." She stretched out her hand to retrieve the same paper that he did. Their hands touched, causing her to startle and pull away in surprise when static electricity shocked them both. They continued to pick up the other papers, but she kept her hand away from his.

"Come on, Wanda. I won't bite. Well, unless you ask me to." He winked and she laughed.

"How very kinky of you, James." She gathered her papers and stood again, her shoes squeaking lightly on the brown tile.

"Only for you, doll."

She rolled her eyes in spite of herself because James was just too much. And the fact that he liked to be flirtatious towards her also made her insides warm. His blue eyes probed hers and seared her on the spot. It was an intoxicating thing whenever he looked at her so carefully before speaking. There was something she couldn't quite identify in his gaze and Wanda felt her heart thump against her chest in anticipation of whatever he was going to say. She let her eyes drift to the green and white Go Lions, Roar! football poster that was taped to the black locker behind him.

"Are you gonna be at Thor's party tonight?"

Oh, _that_. She shook her head. "You know I hate parties. Everyone just gets drunk, listens to trashy music, has sex on the lawn and goes home with the worst hangover in the world. I like Thor, but I don't consider a party to be a great use of my time."

Bucky clasped his hands together in a pleading motion. "I'm begging you to go, Wan. You're one of the few people I'll be able to have an intelligent conversation with there."

"Another reason why _you_ shouldn't go," she quipped.

"Ah, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't attend Thor's party? You know how sensitive he is. He'd be hurt if I didn't show up and I'd hate to put him through that kind of pain. Don't even get me started on how awful it'd be for him if you didn't show up." Bucky gave Wanda his best pouting expression and leaned forward so his face was mere inches from her own.

Damn him for tantalizing her with those lips of his! They were her kryptonite. "Fine, fine. I'll go to the party, but you owe me for this, James."

"I can work with that. You're not gonna make me do manual labor though, are you?" He touched his chest in mock concern.

"Nah, nothing that obvious, although I'm sure these guns could handle it." She reached out and poked his bicep playfully. "I want you to read my new story."

"Fine with me. I love reading your work."

"You flatter me, kind sir," she replied in an affected English voice and they laughed.

The ease Bucky and Wanda had with each other came as a result of being friends since high school. At the start of the school year, Wanda had been one of very few thirteen year olds who skipped a grade and started as a freshman in high school. Her style of clothing and introverted nature caused people to avoid her, except for Bucky.

He felt sympathy for her since she'd had a difficult time making friends and decided to become acquainted with her. Many of his peers thought he was crazy for befriending the quiet Jewish girl, but he ignored them. Wanda was young, but she had a depth of character that he'd never seen in a girl her age.

She had a gift with words and wrote several short stories, some which were published in a few magazines. When she started college, she took a position on the school newsletter where she wrote movie reviews and occasionally, an opinion piece when the newsletter needed more content. Bucky always read her stuff because he was a bookworm and he enjoyed reading everything she wrote. As a matter of fact, he continually gave her feedback and was a sounding board for her whenever she was brainstorming. He couldn't count the many times she called him in the middle of the night to tell him about another story idea that came to her.

Not that he minded, of course. Wanda was his closest friend after Steve and he was willing to do his best to help her in any way he could. With her talents, he believed that she could get a great job in no time. She was on the shy side, but when it came to her work, she became animated and vibrant. Writing brought out a lively side of her and Bucky liked seeing it up close and personal.

The young brunette was also skilled at reading people and she saw more in him than just an attractive football jock with a potential career in the professional sports league. Few people knew that Bucky had interest in joining the Army. For years, he was certain that he wanted to be a football player, but as time passed, he realised that he had a deeper desire to serve his country. He also wanted to travel without running up a lot of bills and if he joined the Army, he'd kill two birds with one stone.

Wanda thought it was a brilliant idea and encouraged him to hold fast to it. She knew what it was like to have a dream. To the outside world, they were both so different and yet, they shared similarities that made their friendship better as the years passed. When hardly anyone understands you the way that special person does, that bond has a way of pulling the two of you together and so it was for Bucky and Wanda.

There were some unresolved feelings between the two of them, but neither had the guts to speak up about it. Bucky flirted with Wanda in a silly way and she'd joke back at him. He'd kiss her hand playfully and she'd swat his backside, but it was always casual, tinged with the hint of something more, but neither one of them made a move, hence, their situation was very much like Steve and Natasha's.

"Do you need a ride today?" Bucky asked as they walked through the deserted hall, heading for the front doors of the college.

"Yeah. Pietro dropped me off because my Vespa isn't starting up."

"You should just sell that piece of junk, or better yet, scrap it. Scooters are okay for short distances, but you'd be better off with a motorcycle."

"I'd rather have a Mini Cooper or a Volkswagon Beetle."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "And small. What do you have against big cars?"

"Nothing. Smaller cars just suit me better."

"Well, make sure you drive very carefully. A lot of people have gotten in accidents in small cars and I wouldn't want that to happen to you."

"Alright, _dad_." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Watch it, missy or I may have to take you home and spank you."

"Anything but that." Wanda made a mock expression of fear before laughing and when they reached Bucky's silver Ford Focus, she turned to hold out her hand. "Can I drive?"

"Mm, okay, but try not to drive too fast, lead foot." He gave her the keys.

"Please, you're the last person to talk about speeding." She clicked the unlock button on his keys and they both entered the vehicle. "I seem to recall two days ago when you hit a hundred on the highway while listening to Kenny Loggins." Once she deposited her backpack in the backseat, she fastened her seat belt, turned the key in the ignition and started to back the car up.

"That was one time...but point made. I promise to not drive like a maniac, alright?"

"That's acceptable, but I may need it in writing."

Wanda swatted Bucky's knee and he smirked, adjusting his seat so he could lie back for a bit. They both lived in the same neighborhood which was ten minutes away from school, and the drive wouldn't be very long.

"You know Nat's going to the party, right?" He peeked at her from underneath his eyelashes, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Mmhm. She told me. Why does that matter?"

"Steve's going, too." He spoke in a sing-songy voice.

"James, please tell me you're not going to set them up."

"Okay, but that would be untrue."

"You can't play matchmaker with Steve and Natasha like that!"

"Calm down. I'm not playing matchmaker, just...giving Steve a little nudge in her direction."

"How?"

"It's not anything bad. I've been giving Steve hints that he and Nat would make a nice couple and that he shouldn't be nervous around her, but that hasn't worked very well. What I figured out is, they're in sync when they're alone together with no one else bothering them. Remember when Nat tutored Steve in biology last month?"

"Of course not. She wouldn't stop talking to me about how sweet Steve is and how talented and that she'd love to have him do her portrait. She's been crushing on him pretty hard."

"Well, he's crushing on her just as much. I swear, he gazes at her any time she's in his line of vision. It's a miracle he hasn't failed all of his classes either because he sketches her a lot in his spare time."

"It sounds like he's whipped."

"Oh, he is. That's why I decided I was going to help him."

"Alright. I guess I understand that. If I were in your shoes, I'd do the same thing. I hope it all goes smoothly."

"I think it will. I heard the two of them talk about finding a quiet place at Thor's so Steve could draw her."

Wanda let out a squeal. "And the Odinson's home is an estate so they'll definitely be able to find a place to spend quality time together. Steve drawing Nat. I'd kill to be a fly on the wall when that happens."

"Me too." An amicable silence passed between them before Bucky spoke again. "What are you gonna wear to the party?"

"Since when do you care about my wardrobe?" Wanda glanced at him, raising her brow.

"I don't, but you hardly go to parties and I was just wondering if you were gonna dress up or drab down."

"James Buchanan Barnes, I have never drabbed down a single day in my life!"

"Says the woman who throws on a pair of leggings and a baggy t shirt when she gets home."

"The way a person dresses at home doesn't count because no one is there to see them."

"It counts when a member of the opposite sex is present."

"Oh, please. The only person who's seen me dress like a bum has been you and you're my friend, so you don't qualify."

"Tsk. It's because I'm cute, isn't it?"

"Shut up," she replied with a laugh and rolled her eyes. It was always fun to joke around with James like this, especially when they were alone together. He made her relax in ways that no one else could and she valued that aspect of their relationship.

Wanda turned the car into her driveway and parked in front of the garage. When she'd gotten out and Bucky settled into the driver's seat, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

"Alright." Bucky felt his cheeks heat up and once she was in the house, he groaned. He should have kissed her back or something! He enjoyed their lighthearted banter as much as she did, but he never made a move. Maybe he could fix that at the party tonight. After all, what kind of guy would he be if he helped Steve get the girl of his dreams and he didn't follow his own advice?


	3. Move Your Feet

"I still don't think dressing up for a party is necessary."

"You're wearing a button down shirt and relaxed jeans, Steve. I'd hardly call that "dressing up". And you shouldn't complain because I could've given you a pair of skinny jeans."

"No, thanks. I don't care for pants like that. They'd look weird on me."

"That's true. Tight jeans aren't your style."

Steve looked down at the jeans Bucky suggested that he should wear. "Well, I think these fine." He added pointedly, "Stop fussing over me like I'm going on a date."

"That would imply you've actually been on a date before."

"Jerk." The blond shook his head at his best friend as he went to the bathroom to check his reflection. The blue button down shirt he wore squeezed his biceps, but it wasn't tight on his torso, so he was comfortable wearing it. As for the pants, they were loose enough to give him room to move around without feeling constricted. He nodded his head approvingly and walked back to Bucky's room.

"Alright, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Great. Let's go get you a woman, Steve." Bucky waggled his eyebrows and put his arm around his friend as they made their way out of the house and headed to his car.

* * *

Once they arrived at Thor's home, Bucky parked the car in the packed driveway and turned to Steve.

"Don't chicken out, okay?"

"Bucky-"

"No, just listen to me for a second. When I say don't chicken out, I mean don't let this night go by without telling Nat how you feel. It's the perfect time to do it. She wants you to draw her and you're nuts about her, so when the two of you find a place to be alone and away from the crowds, don't hesitate to open up to her."

Steve nodded. He knew Bucky was trying to help and he was right. This was an ideal night to confess his feelings to Natasha. He recalled the way she came over to him when she saw him in the school hallway earlier. Those luminous green eyes of hers lit up and when he said he'd be at Thor's party.

"I will. That's a promise." He smiled at Bucky, grabbed his messenger bag and exited the car, walking forward with confidence in his stride.

In moments, Steve reached the front doors of the mansion. It had been some time since he'd last been inside. Frigga was the one in the family who had a love of decorating and her family lived in town for the most part, therefore, their country mansion had less furnishings than their brownstone. That was perfect for Thor since he often held parties here.

The inside floors were all marble, save for the kitchen, which was made out of cedar. There were two large Greek columns in the foyer and two vases with fake but very realistic flowers inside. The living room had two big leather couches, a reclining chair, a glass coffee table, a hidden mini bar, a seventy-two inch television, a bookshelf full movies, a bookshelf full of books and an expansive bear rug. Every wall in the mansion was a lovely beige color except for the kitchen and the bathrooms which were wallpapered. There was a painting in every room as Frigga had a fondness for that kind of art.

An impressive spiral staircase led to three floors upstairs, but Thor made sure that everyone stayed on the first floor for the party. Unlike the wild parties one saw in teen films, his guests always behaved themselves accordingly and if they didn't stay inside the house for long, they would venture outside where the pool was located. There was a set of stairs that led down to the garden and the pool. It was a natural swimming pool made of gravel stone and clay with carefully trimmed moss covered the gaps between the paved tiles that surrounded it.

Steve was shaken from his reverie when he heard Thor's booming voice call to him over the speakers that currently played a song by Daft Punk. The other man had a big grin on his face and made his way to Steve, picking him up and giving him a bone crushing squeeze.

"Steven! I was wondering when you'd get here! It's good to see you!"

"Ha, it's good to see you, too, buddy. Although we did see each other in class earlier."

Thor set Steve down and clapped him on the back kindly. "Yes, but seeing my friends outside of college is preferable. I can't wait to graduate so I can start backpacking through Europe."

"Will you be doing it alone?"

"Oh, there's no way I'm going by myself. I can handle being alone, but what's the fun in backpacking across different countries unless you have a girlfriend with you? Val's coming, too." Thor caught the eye of Valerie who was drinking a beverage - probably whiskey - with Natasha and Sif. He winked at her and she winked back before turning her attention to her friends again.

Natasha hadn't noticed Steve yet because her back was facing the entryway, but Steve knew her form by watching her posture. He licked his lips and did his best to listen to Thor as he chatted about where he and Valerie would start their travels and what they would do. After a few minutes, Thor nudged him in the direction of the kitchen.

"Go on. Your eyes keep darting towards her every ten seconds and there's no point in my detaining you when you obviously don't want to talk to me."

Steve grimaced and hurried to reply. "It's not that I _don't_ want to talk to you, Thor. I just...well, Natasha and I were supposed to meet up and spend some time together tonight."

"Yes, I know. She told Val and Val told me." At Steve's chuckle, Thor just shrugged. "Val knows I love intrigue."

"I wouldn't say we have an intrigue."

"Well, you might have one before the night is over." Thor waved him away. "Get out of here. You can use the guest room on the fourth floor for privacy. We won't be able to hear anything the two of you are up to there." He grinned and Steve rolled his eyes. He knew his friend was just teasing him because Steve had little romantic experience with women and this was a moment Thor had obviously been supportive of for some time.

"I'll see you around, Thor."

With that, Steve steered over to Natasha and touched her arm to get her attention. She turned, it seemed, in slow motion and he took in her outfit. She wore an emerald bandeau top that was adorned with blue accents on the bust, a pair of high-waisted black shorts and a pair of strappy sandals. Her fiery red locks were up in a messy bun with a few curls that framed her face and gave her a sexy, carefree appearance. A black choker framed her neck and silver bangle was on her left wrist.

Steve's pupils expanded and he felt short of breathe just looking at her. "Hi."

Natasha's lips spread into a pleased smile. "Hi, Steve."

He blinked a few times before saying hello to Sif and Valerie. The two other women echoed his greeting and slipped away, knowing their presence wouldn't be missed since there was one person Steve wanted to see. He cleared his throat and wiped his hands on his jeans. "You, uh, you look amazing."

"Thank you. I'm not big on dressing up, but I wanted to look nice for my portrait."

"Oh, you'd look nice in anything."

A red blush appeared on her cheeks and she bit her lip. "You're too sweet."

"I'm just telling the truth." There wasn't an overwhelming amount of people in the kitchen, but he did have to move around some to allow others to pass. "Did you want to stick around here for a while longer?"

"No. Let's do the portrait now." She put her hand on his arm and he led her out of the kitchen. "Thor told you that we could do it upstairs, right?"

"Yeah. I talked to him. We can use the first guest room on the fourth floor."

"Ah, nice. That'll keep us far enough away from the music and people below." In front of the spiral staircase, there was a red velvet rope hooked to two stanchions. Steve unhooked one end and Natasha walked past it, with him following behind once he hooked the rope back. Suddenly, Natasha said, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" She ran up the stairs in a head-start and Steve stood startled for a moment before chasing after her.

Her husky laughter echoed down to him, enticing him to try and catch up, but since she'd surprised him, she beat him to the fourth floor and to the guest room. When he met her at the door, he was breathing hard from the exertion, but not out of fatigue.

"No fair," he panted out. "You had a head-start."

"I thought guys are supposed to be faster than girls. And I'm wearing _heels_. I don't think you have an excuse here, Steve. Unless you were just getting a good look at my ass before you ran after me."

"You wish," he mumbled, feeling a bit of guilt because he did check out her backside pre-chase.

"Sure." Natasha merely smirked at Steve and opened the door to the guest bedroom. She knew he'd been checking her out just as she'd done to him many times before during their tutoring sessions months ago. Only this time, she was determined to move their relationship forward to a more intimate level.


	4. There's An Us

Wanda walked up to the front door of Thor's home and entered. She wasn't surprised by the amount of people in the building. After all, Thor was popular at college, a football player for the school team and an all-around friendly guy to everyone he met. For Thor, the term 'a stranger is a friend you haven't met yet' described his outlook perfectly. He was also one of the people who accepted Wanda as a friend along with Bucky and Natasha, so she had a soft spot for the brawny blond.

Speaking of Thor, she hadn't been standing in the foyer for an entire minute before he called out her name and hurried towards her, picking her up and giving her a bear hug. Wanda smiled and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him with affectation. Thor was a big guy and his hugs always made her feel safe and protected. She let her head rest on his chest for a moment until he let her go.

"I'm glad you came, Wanda! I wasn't sure you'd show."

"Well, James persuaded me to come by."

"Good man." Thor grinned at her and his eyes took in her outfit. He let out a low whistle. "Nice threads. Did you dress up for him?" There was a knowing twinkle in his eye and she flustered at his comment.

He was correct. She did dress with more care than she usually did and it was on account of James. She wanted to grab his attention for once - she had no idea that she'd been getting his attention since he first met her - and wearing an eye-popping outfit always did that in the movies, so why not? She wasn't going to admit that to Thor, though.

"Silly. Why would I do that? James and I are just friends." Wanda's voice wasn't as firm as she wanted it to be and there was a little crack in the last two words she said.

Thor didn't miss the uneven sound in her voice, but thankfully, he didn't comment on it. He took her by the arm and led her to a quiet corner by the closet under the stairs. "You know something? My mother always told me that the best romance starts off as a friendship. When you've known a person for years in a platonic way, you learn about them, their habits, the things they like to do in their spare time. They unravel their soul and let themselves be vulnerable around you. When you're that close to someone, it's very possible to fall in love with them."

Wanda looked down, feeling a little embarrassed that she was so easy to see through. If Thor knew how she felt, how many others knew? She thought she was good at hiding her emotions, but maybe she wasn't as good as she previously believed.

"Is that how it was for you and Valerie?"

"Yeah. We've known each other since we were little kids, which helped our friendship grow, but I had always thought she was one of the best people I knew. She's confident, dependable, fiercely protective of her loved ones and she just makes me feel at ease being in her presence. I've dumped a lot of my teenage drama on her over the years and she took it well. Val isn't a big talker, yet she knows how to listen and she's there for you whenever you need her. She's my rock."

The fondness in Thor's voice made Wanda smile. His confession was such a sweet thing to hear and she was glad that he chose to confide in her. It made her feel less nervous about her pending conversation with James. "Sounds like you really love her."

"I do. She means a lot to me and the funny thing is, I didn't even make the first move. She did."

"I'm not surprised at all," Wanda chuckled.

"Maybe you should follow in her footsteps."

She felt the urge to laugh, but stopped when she realised that he was being serious. "Thor, that's really out of my comfort zone."

"So? Sooner or later, we all have to step out of our personal safety net and risk getting hurt. It's not easy, but it's worth it, I promise. Bucky likes you and maybe all he needs is a little push to get him to open up to you. I'm sure that's what Natasha is doing with Steve."

Wanda knew he was right about that because Natasha told her Steve was going to draw her tonight and hinted that they may leave the party as a couple. Natasha was the kind of woman who didn't mind waiting for the guy to make a move, but if he was too slow, she'd help him out. That was in her character. Wanda was envious of her friend's firmness of mind. Her temperament was milder and it was difficult to combat the waves of shyness and anxiety that overcame her in large social gatherings, much less romantic situations. She didn't have a lot of experience.

"So, what should I do? Grab James by the arm and kiss him right there in front of God and everyone?"

"That's probably a little too direct. Just go somewhere private where the two of you can be alone and you'll feel more at ease about revealing your feelings."

Just then, Val came over and greeted them. "Hey, Wanda. It's good to see you..._wow_, you look sexy. I love the outfit." She nodded approvingly. "I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but Thor, people in the living room are asking that you and Loki demonstrate get help." She rolled her eyes and Wanda snickered, understanding what she meant.

He snorted. "I'm sure Loki will be thrilled for us to show them. Wanda, please think about what I said. If you need to use one of the bedrooms upstairs when you talk to Bucky, feel free." Thor squeezed her shoulder kindly before following Val into the living room.

With that, Wanda started to look for James. It didn't take her a long time to find him. He was outside near the pool. There were a lot of people around and it was noisy because of the Bluetooth speakers blasting. Not the ideal place for a romantic confession for anyone. _I'm glad Thor gave me permission to use one of the guest rooms._

There was a slight breeze in the air, but it was still a pleasant night. Wanda's feet took her across the grass-lined tile in the direction of her friend. James was talking to Peter Parker, the freshman who recently started going to their college. The younger man was laughing, but when his eyes turned to Wanda, his jaw dropped.

James turned to see what Peter was looking at. His eyes widened as he took in her attire. Wanda had shown up to the party wearing a pair of black chunky-heeled sandals, a black skirt with lacy red accents and a red short sleeved top with a decorative flame pattern and a hole in the chest which showed off a tidbit of cleavage. She exchanged the silver studs in her ears she wore at school earlier for a pair of small silver hoops. Her hair was curled, the upper half held up by a large clip and the lower half falling down past her shoulders, framing her face.

"You look _amazing_." James felt his heart begin to pound hard and he had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't imagining the sight before him. "How come I've never seen you wear this outfit before?"

"I never had the courage to put it on before." Wanda forced her fingers not to fiddle with the hem of her shirt and took in a deep breath to relax. She smiled at Peter and said, "Would you mind giving us a moment?"

"Oh, sure! I think I see Mary Jane near the back door anyway. See you later!" He waved goodbye and left.

James' gaze was so intense, it could've burned a hole through her clothes. Wanda felt her cheeks warm from the weight of his stare and she looked at the ground. "I guess you like my outfit."

"I'll say. If you wore clothes like this at school, I'd never be able to concentrate."

She dared to step closer. "Really, James. You have such a dirty mind. I guess all men _are_ horn dogs." She was teasing him, but she intentionally added a hint of flirtation in her words so it wouldn't be missed.

A smirk appeared on his lips as he replied, "Not necessarily. Men are turned on by what they see, but some of us know how to control our libido."

Wanda didn't know why, but she felt like he was challenging her and the excitement from their banter fueled her to respond in a way that she normally wouldn't. She poked her bottom lip out in a mock pout. "So you don't find me alluring?"

James gave her a look again, making sure to take his time gazing at her body before meeting her eyes with his. "Oh, I do. As a matter of fact, I'm glad I convinced you to come, otherwise, I never would've seen you in this ensemble."

She let out a little laugh. "That's not true. I can think of one scenario where you'd see me dressed like this."

"And what scenario would that be?"

"A date."

"Is that a not-so-subtle way of you saying that you'd like to go out on a date with me?"

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you...and I'd like to _do_ some things to you as well." Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

James' heartbeat pounded in his ears and he was sure Wanda could see the pulse in his neck. He looked at her lips. They were shiny, but without color. She probably wiped her peppermint lip balm on before she came to the party.

He stepped closer and his hand touched her cheek, thumb smoothing the edge of her mouth. When he did this, her pupils expanded and her breath came out faster. Beads of perspiration developed at her temples and her eyes grew wide as she stared up at him, wondering what he was going to do next. Well, he wouldn't keep her waiting. James tilted her chin up a bit and lowered his head down to hers.

Unfortunately, their lips never met. Someone behind them cursed and Wanda squealed, jumped way from him and tugged at the back of her shirt. They both frowned and turned their attention to a young woman with white braids who held a cup in her hand.

"Goddess! I'm so sorry, Wanda! I tripped over a towel and - oh no, your beautiful shirt."

Wanda took notice of the leftover drink in the other woman's hand. It was clear and bubbly. "Don't worry about it, Ororo. It was an accident. I should've been inside anyway. There's too many people out here. What were you drinking?"

"Sprite. I normally don't drink sodas, but Kitty said I needed to try it at least once." She grimaced. "I wish I'd have just stuck with water."

"It's okay. Sprite doesn't have a color and it'll just make my shirt sticky. All I have to do is clean it when I get home." Wanda patted Ororo's shoulder and smiled to reassure her. Then she took off in the direction of the house with James in tow.

"Wait." He took her by the elbow and gently pulled her back to him. "Are you leaving?"

"Are you kidding? No way. You and I need to talk, but privately. I was thinking I could get one of Sif's shirts from the second story guest room. We can talk there."

James nodded. "Sounds like a plan. You go ahead. I'll tell her that you're getting one of her shirts and grab a few snacks, too. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Surprise me." Wanda smiled and they took off in their separate ways. Bucky went to the kitchen to grab their food and she went upstairs to Sif's guest room.

Once she was in the room, she closed the door and took off her shirt, eager to get the sticky wet feeling off her back. She pulled out a dresser drawer and found several shirts to choose from. After a brief deliberation, she settled on a tank top that had two swords criss-crossing on the front.

Wanda strode to the bathroom and turned on the lights. She put the faucet on hot, held her shirt under the spout for a few seconds and ran a bar of hand soap over the spot where Sprite had been spilled, scrubbing it with vigor. Once the smell of soda was gone, she wrung the shirt out and hung it on the shower rod above the bathtub.

Then she switched the lights off and walked back into the bedroom. She took off her shoes and placed them under the window sill. Something told her that she might be in this room for a while and she wanted to be comfortable. A moment later, James walked in with a plate and two cups in his hands. He kicked the door shut and his eyes bulged when he saw Wanda standing a few feet away in her bra.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you changed already." He set the plate and cups on the wooden chest that was at the foot of the bed and swiftly turned around to give her privacy.

Wanda put the tank top on and came over to James until she was standing in front of him. He looked at her and once again, she felt warmth flood her chest. Now she had him alone and so many emotions were running through her that she didn't know what to say or where to start. The only thing she could think was _he's worth it_.

James wrinkled his brow and opened his mouth to say something, but Wanda grabbed him by his collar and tugged him down to her. Their lips met and she didn't waste time running her hands to his sides. The kiss was heady and she let out of soft moan as he responded to her affection, raising his hands to cup the apple of her cheeks.

Eventually, they had to pull away to breathe and James gazed at her with his beautiful green eyes. His words came out huskily. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"We can do that later." Wanda's hands caressed his ribcage and she pressed herself against him, grinning wickedly. "Or would you rather have a conversation now?" She raised her eyebrows.

Arousal was etched in his facial expression as he shook his head. "It can wait." Their lips met again in a passionate kiss and they gradually slid to the floor locked in each other's embrace.


	5. Behind Closed Doors

Natasha closed the bedroom door and locked it - locking it was unnecessary, but she wanted to be absolutely sure that no one would disturb them. She sent a bright smile at Steve. The poor guy looked a little nervous and she furrowed her brow. She walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Is this your first time drawing someone in private?"

The tips of his ears flushed and he nodded his head. "Yeah. I've never done a full-body portrait before."

"Well, don't worry. You've got an incredible gift and I know it'll turn out great." She gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze and reluctantly stepped back. Looking around the room, she eyed a beautiful master bed with a canopy, a desk with a office chair, a chaise longue, an old fashioned wardrobe, a small ivory table and a nightstand.

"Where would you like me to be?"

Steve surveyed the objects for a moment, thinking. Then he looked at her again, mind made up. "I want you on the bed."

Natasha's eyes widened and her breath quickened. She knew he didn't mean he wanted her like _that_, but that didn't stop sexual mental images of the two of them in bed, exploring each others' bodies popping up in her head. She was already horny and his choice of words hadn't done anything but flare her desire.

Curiously, she watched his face to see if he realised what he'd said, but he didn't seem to acknowledge it. Either he was a good actor or his mind wasn't as dirty as hers. She hoped it was the former.

"Alright. Should I take my shoes off or leave them on?"

"Whatever makes you most comfortable."

After a brief deliberation, she decided to remove her shoes and set them under the nightstand. Per Steve's instruction, Natasha arranged her form so she was lying on her left side. She positioned her right hand on her hip and her right foot tucked behind her left leg. Her head was lying on the pillow and turned slightly in his direction, with her left hand under her cheek.

Steve picked up the office chair and moved it a few feet away from where she was stationed and sat down in it. As he drew, he made small talk with her, becoming more assured as his hands moved across the sketchpad. He held an air of confidence that she'd not witnessed before and she wondered if being alone with her and getting lost in his element was what made him so at ease. If those were the reasons, she was glad of it.

Since Natasha had to face him, she took note of his seated form. There was a concentrated expression on his face, a serious focus of his blue eyes as he drew. It was intense, as if he were seeing inside of her body and deep into her soul. It was very intimate and she believed that this must have been what it was like for a muse to be rendered by an inspired artist.

She watched him as he did his work and more than once, his eyes locked with hers, lowering down to her lips before he set his attention back to his drawing. Natasha couldn't stop the grin that spread on her face.

Before she could think twice about it, she said, "Have you ever drawn a woman topless, Steve?"

He coughed and lowered his sketchpad to look at her, eyes widened slightly in shock. She kept her expression neutral, so she'd give off the impression that her question was an innocent one.

Steve's hand went behind his neck and he rubbed it. "No. I've never been bold enough to do something like that."

"Well, if you ever decide to, I'm open to it."

The tips of his ears turned pink and he continued with his work. "I'll...keep that in mind."

"Please do."

Steve's hand shook momentarily, but he cleared his throat and got ahold of himself. In what Natasha suspected was a ploy to distract him from inappropriate thoughts, he started to talk about the first caricature he drew of Bucky.

Natasha tried her best to stay awake and murmur a little reply to his story every now and then, but she was very comfortable where she was resting. Since the sound of the music and people downstairs could barely be overheard, Natasha had no barriers between herself and resting. Her eyelids grew heavy and after some time, she fell asleep.

In her dream, she was dressed in a white dress, walking on a beach with a man by her side. She couldn't see his face, but he had his arm around her waist in a way that could only be described and intimate and romantic. He had a specific smell about him, too. Old Spice and charcoal, which was exactly how Steve smelled. It was an unusual combination, but by no means unpleasant.

They stopped walking and faced each other. Natasha let him pull her into his embrace and they began to kiss passionately. Grasping fingers began to roam each other's body and he started to pull down the straps of her dress.

"Natasha? Natasha, wake up."

The redhead felt warm hands shake her and a familiar voice called her out of the lovely dream sleep into wakefulness. She moaned as the picture of the of the waves crashing and Steve's amorous gaze melted away. The next thing she knew, she was yawning and opening her eyes. Steve sat on the bed next to her and his lips were curved up in a small smile.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Steve. I can't believe I fell asleep."

He waved his hand. "It's alright. I had just finished the drawing anyway. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes!" Natasha got off the bed and walked over to the chair where Steve's sketchpad was set. When she picked the pad up, she gasped in surprise. He'd drawn her beautifully. The sketch was just in pencil, but the detail was amazing.

From the texture of her clothes, to the slight curl of her lips, he'd rendered her form remarkably well. And it wasn't even colored! The Natasha noticed the intensity of her gaze in the picture and felt a small blush coming on - had she really been eyeing him like that?

"What do you think?" Steve looked at her curiously.

Natasha blinked, remembering that she'd been standing in place for too long without speaking. "It's amazing. I've seen some of your drawings before, but this is even better. I think my favorite part is my bun. You captured every lock perfectly and I think this makes me looks nicer than when I checked in the bathroom mirror before I left home."

"Wow. Thank you. I knew you'd like it, but I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. I appreciate you allowing me to draw you like this, Natasha." The expression of joy mixed with slight sheepishness on Steve's face was adorable and she found herself smiling wider.

"I meant every word. You have a wonderful gift, Steve, and I'm pleased you wanted to share it with me." She leaned in his direction and placed a brief kiss on his cheek.

Those blue eyes of his widened and the pulse in his neck started to throb. "W-why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to. Did you...not like it?" Natasha came closer to him, a tiny smirk on her lips.

A look of surprise and then, determination appeared on his face and he shook his head. "No, I did. In fact, I wouldn't object if you did it again."

She kissed his cheek and drew back to observe his reaction. There was a frown on his face and she chuckled. "Well, you didn't say _where_ I should kiss you. Vocalize it, Steve. Tell me what you want." The last three words came out in a whisper and she wet her lips.

His pupils dilated at the movement and he moved closer until their torsos touched. He raised his hands to touch both sides of her face in a gentle caress. Natasha felt her heart pounding in her ears as she reached out to grasp the side of his shirt. He brought their foreheads together, smoothing her skin with his thumb.

Quietly, he murmured, "I want you..."

"You want me to what?"

Steve sighed and she felt his eyelids flutter against her own. "I want you to be my girl."

Her heart skipped a beat. "I'd like that."

"I'm glad we can agree about it."

They both chuckled at Steve's quip and after several moments, they pulled back to look into each other's eyes. Natasha leaned forward just as he bent down and their lips met in a soft smooch. It didn't last too long because neither of them wanted to make out in a guest room at their friend's house.

When they pulled apart, the sound of something hitting the floor caught their attention. It was Steve's sketchpad. It had gotten smushed between them when they kissed, but as he picked it up, he found that her beautiful drawing was not marred.

Natasha whistled. "That was close. I would've hated it if the drawing had gotten damaged."

Steve closed the pad and smiled. "Me too. You know, I'll need you to model for me again soon so I can add color to it."

"Really? I guess this makes me your muse?" She slipped her feet into her sandals and went to the bathroom to grab her top.

"Well...you've been my muse ever since you let me make doodles of you when you were tutoring me. But you know it now, so I guess that makes it more official."

"And us. It also makes _us_ official, too."

"I like the sound of that, _us,_" he replied.

"Same here."

They left the guest room together and made their way downstairs to say goodnight and goodbye to Thor. He had a big grin of approval on his face and he gave them both a bear hug as well as a happy farewell.

Steve texted Bucky, telling him that Natasha would take him home and that they were leaving the party. As lively as it was, they wanted some alone time to bond and there was a nice little 24-hour diner nearby that would do the trick.


End file.
